Os Caça Fantasmas
by FireKai
Summary: Daisy convence Luigi a visitarem a floresta Boo e o professor E. Gadd. Durante histórias de fantasmas, cinco deles acabam por ser libertados e cabe a Daisy e Luigi voltarem a capturá-los, pondo a sua vida em risco e com isso aprendendo lições. One-shot.


**Título:** Os Caça Fantasmas

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso:** Super Mario e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Daisy convence Luigi a visitarem a floresta Boo e o professor E. Gadd. Durante histórias de fantasmas, cinco deles acabam por ser libertados e cabe a Daisy e Luigi voltarem a capturá-los, pondo a sua vida em risco e com isso aprendendo lições. One-shot.

**Os Caça Fantasmas**

Um relâmpago atravessou o céu negro da floresta Boo. Na floresta era quase sempre de noite e havia sempre uma aura de mistério, bem como a sensação de que algo mau podia acontecer ali a qualquer momento. As árvores eram, na sua maioria retorcidas, não haviam quase animais nenhuns visíveis na floresta e a folhagem era escassa. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas tentava evitar a floresta, o professor Elvin Gadd era a excepção. Tinha construído ali um dos seus laboratórios e a aura da floresta não o arrepiava, pelo contrário, deixava-o curioso.

Naquele dia, E. Gadd tinha recebido a visita de Luigi, que surgira acompanhado pela princesa Daisy. Pela cara de medo de Luigi, E. Gadd percebeu de imediato que não estava ali porque fosse o local onde gostaria de estar naquele momento e depois de falar com os dois percebeu que Luigi contara a Daisy a sua aventura na mansão assombrada da floresta Boo, ela ficara entusiasmada e pedira a Luigi para levá-la até à floresta. Luigi acabara por ceder.

"E aqui temos o retrato da Madame Clairvoya. Era um fantasma muito interessante. Já em vida tinha poderes divinatórios e na morte manteve-os. Conseguia ver quarenta e nove dias no futuro, algo bastante útil para ela, mas uma dor de cabeça para mim. Demorei imenso tempo para a conseguir capturar, visto que ela antecipava a minha vinda." explicou E. Gadd. "Mas depois de tanta insistência minha, resolveu enfrentar-me e capturei-a com as minhas invenções."

"A sua vida deve ter sido fascinante." disse Daisy, maravilhada. "Viajando de uns lugares para os outros, inventado coisas, capturando fantasmas… tudo muito interessante."

E. Gadd ficou contente por ver que a princesa apreciava realmente o seu trabalho. Estavam agora a percorrer a galeria onde estavam pendurados os quadros dos fantasmas que E. Gadd tinha capturado. Luigi mantinha-se quase sempre calado, mas ia acenando com a cabeça quando E. Gadd explicava as histórias de alguns dos fantasmas.

"O Luigi disse que ele teve de andar por uma mansão assombrada para voltar a capturar os fantasmas." disse Daisy.

"É verdade. O Rei Boo apareceu de repente aqui, libertou os fantasmas dos quadros e fez surgir uma mansão do nada. Capturaram o Mario e o Luigi apareceu aqui. Com a ajuda do meu Poltergust 3000, ele voltou a capturar os fantasmas e derrotou o Rei Boo." disse E. Gadd, abanando a cabeça. "Foi muito heróico, é verdade."

Luigi sorriu ligeiramente, contente por ter sido elogiado. Não apreciara nem um pouco a sua aventura na mansão, que era bastante escura, com fantasmas e perigos por todo o lado, mas tivera de salvar o irmão. Luigi esperava que não voltasse a necessitar de ter de percorrer mais mansões assombradas, fosse pelo que fosse.

Depois de saírem da galeria, E. Gadd levou-os até à sala onde os fantasmas tinham sido convertidos em quadros. Daisy indicou que gostaria de ver o Poltergust 3000 e E. Gadd indicou que o iria buscar, saindo da sala de seguida. Daisy andou de um lado para o outro da sala, vendo tudo com atenção.

"Isto é algo fascinante e nunca tinha visto nada assim." disse Daisy, olhando para a maquinaria da sala. "Deve ter sido muito divertido o tempo que passaste a capturares os fantasmas."

"Divertido? Claro que não. Foi tudo menos divertido. A mansão era assustadora, os fantasmas não eram propriamente bonzinhos e as coisas foram muito difíceis. E perigosas, já agora. Os fantasmas tentaram agarrar-me, esmurrar-me e matar-me." disse Luigi. "Não querias saber como foi."

"Oh, mas eu gostaria de ter a experiência que tiveste, por mais perigosa que fosse. Aliás, se fosse muito perigosa haveria mais adrenalina e eu gosto disso." disse Daisy, olhando de seguida para um botão grande e vermelho que havia numa das máquinas. "Hum, para que servirá este botão?"

"Não faço ideia, mas é melhor não mexeres nele."

Sendo que Luigi lhe dissera para não tocar no botão, Daisy sentira ainda mais vontade de o fazer. Para que é que serviria o botão? E que mal haveria se tocasse nele? Não é como se fosse explodir algo ou assim, pois não? Daisy apertou o botão, enquanto Luigi arregalava os olhos. Por momentos, nada aconteceu, mas depois ouviu-se um estrondo. Uma placa de metal que estava no fundo da sala caiu para o chão.

Para lá da placa de metal havia um contentor, que se mexeu uma e outra vez. Depois ouviu-se mais um estrondo, enquanto o contentor rebentava. Cinco figuras azuis-esverdeadas surgiram flutuando no ar a grande velocidade e depois embateram contra uma parede e desapareceram. Segundos depois E. Gadd surgiu na sala, vindo a correr, com o Poltergust 3000 às costas.

"Mas o que se passou? Que barulho foi este?" perguntou ele, olhando de Daisy para Luigi.

Depois, o olhar de E. Gadd pousou no local onde a placa de metal estivera segundos antes. Arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, surpreendido e depois pareceu preocupado. Olhou para Luigi, mas ele abanou a cabeça em negação e apontou para Daisy. O olhar de E. Gadd pousou na princesa, que encolheu os ombros.

"Peço desculpa, havia ali aquele botão vermelho e não sabia que ia acontecer nada de mal por lhe tocar." disse Daisy. "Se bem que realmente não sei o que se passou. Foi algo estranho. Surgiram umas figuras a voar no ar e desapareceram pela parede. Eram fantasmas?"

"Sim, eram fantasmas e não deviam ter sido soltos." disse E. Gadd, começando a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. "Um velho conhecido meu, o professor W. Xane, enviou-mos recentemente, para que eu os juntasse à minha colecção. Mas como eu não tive tempo de os transformar em quadros, prendi-os num contentor especial e aquela placa de metal que estava a proteger o contentor tinha magia para que eles não se pudessem soltar. Mas carregaste no botão vermelho, que soltava a placa de metal e ao que parece eles soltaram-se. Não o devias ter feito, princesa Daisy."

"Lamento…" disse Daisy, passando uma mão pela cabeça. "Mas eu prometo que resolvo isto. Vou procurá-los, a sério que sim. Poderei capturá-los, tal como o Luigi fez."

"Isso não é nada fácil." disse Luigi. "Tens a ideia errada de caçar fantasmas. Não é algo que se faça de ânimo leve e com facilidade…"

"Ainda assim, vou fazê-lo para me redimir. Está bem?"

E. Gadd hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente. Queria recuperar os fantasmas que se tinham soltado e estava demasiado velho para ir ele caçá-los. Por outro lado, Daisy estava a oferecer-se e era dela a culpa dos fantasmas se terem soltado. O professor fez sinal a Luigi e Daisy e eles seguiram-no para o laboratório. E. Gadd mexeu nalgumas geringonças e surgiu no ecrã o que havia à volta do laboratório. E. Gadd suspirou.

"Parece que a mansão está de volta." disse ele. "Se bem que mais pequena."

Daisy e Luigi olharam para o ecrã e Luigi soltou um gritinho abafado. No local onde no passado existira a mansão criada pelo Rei Boo havia agora outra mansão, mas mais pequena, apenas com dois pisos. Ainda assim, parecia imponente e assustadora, com as suas paredes escuras e as portadas das janelas todas fechadas.

"Como é possível que aqueles fantasmas tenham conseguido criar outra mansão?" perguntou Luigi, olhando para o professor. "O Rei Boo era poderoso e tinha muitos Boos com ele, mas estes não eram assim tantos…"

"É verdade, mas são fantasmas poderosos." alertou E. Gadd. "Pelo menos sabemos onde estão. Vou equipar-vos para poderem capturá-los."

Daisy acenou afirmativamente. Luigi esteve quase para dizer que a única pessoa que se tinha oferecido para caçar os fantasmas fora Daisy e não ele, mas acabou por achar melhor não dizer nada. Ao menos não iria sozinho caçar os fantasmas, pelo que isso era melhor do que a última vez. E. Gadd foi buscar dois exemplares do Poltergust 3500, uma versão melhorada do seu Poltergust 3000, com maior poder de sucção e entregou-os a Daisy e Luigi, que os colocaram às costas.

"Hum, isto é mais pesado do que eu pensava." disse Daisy, ajustando o aspirador nas suas costas.

"Isso será o mínimo dos nossos problemas." avisou Luigi. "Quando tivermos de enfrentar os fantasmas cara a cara, aí sim as coisas vão ficar piores e incomodativas."

"Eu estarei em contacto convosco pelo Gameboy Horror que dei ao Luigi. Tenham cuidado pois os cinco fantasmas libertados não são propriamente os mais amigáveis e como viram têm poder suficiente para fazerem surgir uma nova mansão." disse E. Gadd.

"E o que há a saber sobre esses fantasmas?" perguntou Daisy. "Como são? Quais as histórias deles?"

"Ainda estava a estudar isso, portanto para já as informações que tenho ainda são escassas, mas vou indicar-vos o que sei. Os cinco fantasmas são todos familiares uns dos outros, mas muito diferentes. Temos Adrian McPoe, que ao que parece era um caçador violento. Há também a Sheila McPoe, uma conhecida ilusionista. Drake McPoe era uma pessoa fechada, que ao que parece se suicidou pegando fogo a si próprio, portanto cuidado com ele. Por fim temos Claire e Joshua McPoe, que morreram no dia do seu casamento. Pelo que li, tinham uns gostos estranhos…"

"Coitados, morrerem no dia do casamento não deve ter sido nada fácil." disse Daisy.

"Considerando que eles mataram todos os convidados e depois a si próprios, eu diria que eles não foram obrigados a isso." disse E. Gadd, lançando um olhar a Daisy.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Os fantasmas aparentavam ser mais perigosos do que ela estava à espera. Luigi estremeceu ligeiramente, mas tentou não pensar muito no que E. Gadd dissera. Afinal, também enfrentara fantasmas ferozes, como Bogmire ou Vincent Van Gore e as suas criações. Pouco depois, os três subiram as escadas para fora do laboratório. A mansão erguia-se bastante perto, rodeada por gradeamento ferrugento.

"Ao menos podiam ter criado uma mansão um pouco mais apelativa." disse Daisy. "Esta é absolutamente horrorosa."

"E ainda só a viste da parte de fora." disse Luigi, verificando se a sua lanterna funcionava correctamente. "De certeza que por dentro vai ser pior. Com um caçador, um suicida e dois malucos homicidas… hum, temos mesmo de ir lá capturá-los?"

"Claro que sim." respondeu E. Gadd, abanando a cabeça. "Se os deixarmos à solta, poderão fazer coisas terríveis. Para já a mansão é apenas uma ilusão criada por eles. Parece sólida e se tocarmos nela teremos essa ideia de solidez, mas ainda não é realmente verdadeira. Se os deixarmos à solta muito tempo, ganharão poder e depois poderão sair da floresta para o mundo exterior. Se em vida já fizeram coisas más, imaginem o que farão na morte."

Daisy acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não seria um bando de fantasmas que lhe iria meter medo, por mais tenebrosos que fossem. Tinha sido ela a culpada de os ter libertado e iria capturá-los novamente. E. Gadd despediu-se de Luigi e Daisy, enquanto um novo relâmpago atravessava o céu. Daisy foi à frente, de lanterna em punho, com Luigi a segui-la mais devagar. Os dois passaram por um portão também ferrugento.

A porta da frente da mansão era feita de madeira escura. Daisy empurrou-a e ela abriu-se com facilidade. Daisy ergueu mais a lanterna e seguiu em frente. Luigi demorou algum tempo a respirar fundo e a segui-la. Com as lanternas, verificaram que o hall de entrada não era muito grande e tinha apenas uma porta ao fundo. Daisy procurou um interruptor de luz e um candeeiro no teto iluminou-se.

"Ok, para já está a correr tudo perfeitamente." disse Daisy. "Este hall de entrada não é nada de especial, nem tem nada de assustador."

Luigi não disse nada. Daisy parecia estar iludida de que iria correr tudo bem e seria relativamente fácil, mas ele tinha experiência naquele tipo de situações e sabia que não era assim. Os dois avançaram para a porta do outro lado do hall e Daisy abriu-a. Entraram num corredor bastante escuro, que se estendia para a esquerda e para a direita. Daisy indicou que deveriam ir para a esquerda e Luigi concordou.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo corredor. De repente, surgiu no ar um pequeno fantasma amarelo e avançou sobre Daisy. Ela pareceu surpreendida e demorou a reagir. Luigi avançou, usou a sua lanterna para encadear o fantasma e logo depois usou o Poltergust 3500 para sugar o fantasma. De seguida, tudo ficou calmo e Daisy olhou para Luigi.

"Uau, tu capturaste o fantasma com tanta facilidade... eu fui apanhada de surpresa e nem consegui reagir." disse Daisy.

"Os fantasmas não costumam anunciar-se e perguntar se está tudo bem antes de nos tentarem atacar. Temos de estar atentos, senão magoam-nos ou em último caso podem matar-nos." disse Luigi. "Para a próxima vez deves estar atenta a tudo. Não quero que fiques magoada."

Daisy sorriu ligeiramente. Gostava da ideia de Luigi se preocupar com ela, além de ter ficado surpreendida com a sua destreza a capturar o fantasma, bem como a naturalidade com que ele falava da sua experiência anterior. Daisy sentiu que podia realmente contar com Luigi e que deveria estar o mais atenta possível para não o desapontar.

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor e apareceram dois fantasmas amarelos. Dessa vez Daisy estava preparada e capturou um deles com relativa facilidade e Luigi fez o mesmo com o outro. Chegando ao fundo do corredor, havia uma porta para a esquerda e outra para a direita. A porta da esquerda estava trancada, pelo que Daisy e Luigi entraram pela outra porta.

A porta deu acesso a uma sala muito grande, mas com pouca mobília. Nas paredes havia cabeças de animais empalhados e no chão tapetes de peles. Luigi indicou a Daisy para estar atenta. Logo depois, no fundo da sala, surgiu uma figura fantasmagórica. A figura tinha um grande bigode castanho, a cor da sua pele translúcida era esverdeada e trazia na mão uma caçadeira também ela translúcida.

"Este deve ser o tal Adrian McPoe." disse Daisy.

Antes que ela ou Luigi pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Adrian virou-se para eles e apontou a caçadeira. Disparou e uma sombra veio na direcção de Daisy, que se atirou para o chão. A sombra embateu numa das cabeças empalhadas, que explodiu logo de seguida. Luigi deu um passo atrás, assustado. Aquele fantasma era, sem dúvida, bastante perigoso.

"Vão morrer os dois." disse Adrian, flutuando no ar e parecendo muito ameaçador. "Vieram aqui para nos capturar, mas não voltaremos a estar presos mais uma vez."

Adrian voltou a disparar a caçadeira, mas Luigi saltou do caminho, desviando-se com facilidade. O fantasma não se deu por vencido e começou a avançar para Luigi. Daisy não sabia bem o que fazer. Olhou para as cabeças empalhadas na parede e decidiu rapidamente o que tinha de ser feito. Saltou e apanhou uma delas. Depois atirou-a contra o fantasma. A cabeça trespassou Adrian, mas não lhe fez qualquer dano. Ele virou-se para Daisy.

"Vai ser a primeira a morrer. Quando fores um fantasma como nós, já não nos quererás caçar." disse Adrian.

Ele avançou rapidamente para Daisy, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Luigi apontou-lhe a sua lanterna. O coração do fantasma surgiu e no momento seguinte Luigi começou a sugá-lo com o Poltergust 3500. Daisy ficou quieta, vendo o fantasma debater-se. Segundos depois, ele tinha desaparecido para dentro do aspirador e Luigi abanou a cabeça, triunfante.

"Este já está." disse ele. "Obrigado por o teres distraído, Daisy. Assim pude fazer com que o seu coração de fantasma surgisse e suguei-o com mais facilidade."

"Ainda restam quatro fantasmas." disse Daisy.

No momento seguinte uma das cabeças de animais caiu ao chão, revelando uma chave. Luigi pegou nela com cuidado. Depois, Daisy e Luigi saíram da sala e caminharam até à porta trancada. Usando a chave, Luigi abriu-a e empurrou a porta. Do outro lado havia apenas uma casa de banho. Daisy encontrou um interruptor de luz e depois apontou para o espelho da casa de banho.

"Olha o que está ali escrito."

Luigi olhou para o espelho. No que parecia ser tinta vermelha, que Luigi esperou não ser realmente sangue, estavam escritos os nomes Claire e Joshua. Luigi franziu o sobrolho e depois lembrou-se dos nomes que E. Gadd referira.

"São os nomes dos noivos malucos." disse Luigi.

"Sim, mas eles não estão por aqui." disse Daisy. "Suponho que devemos procurar na casa de banho, a ver se encontramos alguma coisa."

Luigi acenou afirmativamente e os dois começaram a procurar. Ao abrir uma gaveta, Daisy encontrou outra chave, mas de resto a divisão não tinha mais nada de especial. Os dois saíram da casa de banho para o corredor e começaram a fazer o percurso inverso ao que tinham feito anterior. Encontraram mais fantasmas amarelos no corredor, mas capturaram-nos com facilidade. Quando chegaram à outra ponta do corredor, viram mais duas portas. Luigi tentou abri-las, mas estavam ambas trancadas. Daisy usou a chave numa delas, mas não a conseguiu abrir, mas a chave resultou para abrir a segunda porta.

"Vamos ver o que nos espera agora." disse Daisy, antes de empurrar a porta.

Os dois entraram numa grande sala e tiveram de usar as lanternas para verem tudo melhor. A sala estava cheia de artigos interessantes, desde uma caixa que deveria ter um fundo falso, uma cartola e uma varinha, lenços de cores variadas, muitas caixas de vários tamanhos, pequenas espadas de aço, alguns holofotes e até um tanque de água vazio. Luigi percebeu de imediato que aquilo era obra de Sheila McPoe, a ilusionista. Antes de Luigi poder dizer alguma coisa, Daisy soltou uma exclamação.

"Não pode ser! O Mario está ali!"

Daisy apontou para o fundo da sala e Luigi olhou para lá, arregalando os olhos. No topo de uma pequena plataforma estava Mario, de mãos amarradas e parecendo estar sem sentidos. Luigi não sabia como é que ele tinha ido ali parar, mas tinha de ajudar o irmão. Avançou de imediato na direcção dele, mas ao chegar perto de Mario e lhe tentar tocar, o corpo de Mario transformou-se em fumo e depois no seu lugar surgiu um fantasma roxo. De imediato, o fantasma atacou Luigi, prendendo-o até ele não conseguir mexer-se.

"Luigi!" gritou Daisy, em pânico.

Logo depois, ouviu-se uma gargalhada cortante e inumana. Sheila McPoe surgiu no ar. A sua pele era esverdeada e tinha cabelos castanhos e longos e um lenço por cima do cabelo. Flutuou de um lado para o outro, sorrindo e soltando gritinhos de contentamento.

"O meu plano resultou." disse ela, satisfeita. "Eu sou uma ilusionista e sei como enganar. Entrei nas vossas memórias e conseguir prender um de vocês. Fantasma, mata esse homem de imediato."

O fantasma roxo apertou Luigi com mais força, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Nesse momento Daisy avançou. Apontou a lanterna ao fantasma e ele, surpreendido, recuou, largando Luigi. Daisy apressou-se a sugar o fantasma. Baixou-se depois sobre Luigi, que caíra ao chão.

"Estás bem?" perguntou ela.

"Vou ficar bem." respondeu ele. "Apesar de agora me doer o corpo todo. Maldito fantasma de um raio."

Daisy virou-se de seguida para Sheila, que continuava a flutuar no ar. As duas entreolharam-se, agora ambas sérias. Logo depois, Sheia levantou a mão e as espadas de aço que haviam na sala elevaram-se no ar. De seguida, as espadas investiram na direcção de Daisy e Luigi. Uma trespassou o boné de Luigi e outra rasgou um pouco do vestido de Daisy.

Luigi ligou o seu Poltergust 3500 e conseguiu fazer com que as espadas estremecessem no ar e não conseguissem avançar sobre eles. Daisy virou-se novamente para Sheila.

"Tu estás morta e é assim que deves ficar, morta e quieta, em vez de andares a atacar os vivos." disse Daisy, de lanterna em punho. "Chegou a tua hora, mais uma vez."

"Isso é o que veremos. Na morte encontrei outro significado e não serei aprisionada mais uma vez. Decidi não ir para a luz porque ainda não tinha acabado todos os meus assuntos nesta vida." disse Sheila. "E portanto, não deixarei que me apanhem."

"Magoaste o Luigi, portanto não te vou deixar escapar." disse Daisy. "Nem que seja a última coisa que faça."

Sheila olhou-a com um olhar desafiador. Daisy apontou-lhe a lanterna, mas não pareceu haver qualquer efeito. Sheila riu-se, divertida. Luigi conseguiu lançar duas das espadas contra uma parede e elas caíram ao chão, intactas, mas havia mais três que tentavam investir sobre ele.

"Achas que uma luzinha assim me vai deter? A mim? Nem pensar." disse Sheila. "O Adrian podia ser afectado, mas eu não. Não tenho problema nenhum com uma luzinha assim. Mas chega de brincadeira. Vou matar-te a ti e ao homem e depois pode ser que na morte até venhamos a dar-nos bem."

"Dispenso dar-me bem contigo e não tenciono morrer tão cedo." disse Daisy.

Daisy deu um passo atrás, tentando pensar no que deveria fazer. Não conseguiria capturar Sheila sem fazer o seu coração de fantasma aparecer e só com luz o que conseguiria fazer. Daisy não via nenhum interruptor de luz ali, mas tinha de fazer algo, caso contrário tinha a certeza que Sheila iria matá-la a ela e a Luigi.

Então, o olhar de Daisy foi atraído para os holofotes. Eram a sua última esperança, se funcionassem. Daisy correu para eles e ligou-os. Felizmente, funcionavam. Emitiram uma luz muito brilhante, que Daisy virou de imediato para Sheila. O fantasma gritou, apanhada de surpresa e tentou esconder o rosto com as mãos. As espadas que atacavam Luigi caíram no chão, inanimadas.

"Então estas luzinhas já são suficientes para ti?" perguntou Daisy, num tom irónico.

Ela aproximou-se de Sheila, cujo coração de fantasma já estava revelado e começou a tentar sugá-la. Sheila debateu-se, gritou e guinchou, mas no final foi capturada, tal como Adrian tinha sido momentos antes. Luigi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Foi uma boa jogada teres ligado os holofotes." disse Luigi. "Aquela Sheila também era perigosa à sua maneira. Eu enfrentei alguns fantasmas complicados, mas outros nem tanto. A Lydia não deu muita luta e o Neville também não, mas estes fantasmas são diferentes."

"Mas faltam apenas três e não vamos desistir até os termos capturado a todos."

Luigi acenou afirmativamente. Ele e Daisy procuraram uma chave naquela sala, mas não encontraram nenhuma. Algo desanimados, os dois voltaram ao corredor, mas quando olharam para a outra porta que estivera trancada, repararam que no lugar onde antes estava a fechadura havia apenas uma maçaneta queimada e meio derretida. Nesse momento o Gameboy Horror começou a vibrar e Luigi pegou nele. A cara do doutor Elvin Gadd apareceu no visor.

"Estão a fazer um bom trabalho." disse ele, sorrindo. "Muito bom trabalho, aliás. Os dois fantasmas que capturaram não eram nada fáceis, mas juntos conseguiram. Agora cuidado, porque os três restantes poderão ser ainda piores."

"Estaremos atentos." disse Luigi. Sentia-se mais confiante do que antes. "Não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça à Daisy ou a mim."

Daisy acenou afirmativamente, em concordância. Depois de terminarem de falar com E. Gadd, a princesa e o canalizador avançaram pela porta com a maçaneta derretida. Para lá da porta encontraram outro corredor, mas mais pequeno e também portas que davam para um quarto vazio e uma outra casa de banho, mas em nenhum deles havia nada de especial. Os dois subiram as escadas até ao piso superior.

Depois de passarem por uma porta, eles entraram num corredor pequeno, onde havia duas portas de cada lado. Uma delas estava trancada, pelo que tiveram de entrar pela outra. Entraram numa sala com paredes negras e muito quente. Luigi indicou a Daisy que tinham de estar muito atentos. Pouco depois, no ar surgiu um fantasma de pele azul, com algumas marcas vermelhas. Estava desfigurado gravemente, mesmo para um fantasma e tinha a boca escancarada. Rugiu.

"Cá está o Drake McPoe, que se matou pegando fogo a si mesmo." disse Daisy, lembrando as palavras do professor E. Gadd.

Drake rugiu novamente e uma chama surgiu numa parede do quarto, mas apagou-se de seguida. Mais rugidos se seguiram e outras chamas surgiram pelo quarto. Luigi avançou para o fantasma e apontou-lhe a lanterna, mas não sortiu qualquer efeito. Drake rugiu e avançou para Luigi, esmurrando-o. Luigi foi atirado ao chão. Daisy aproximou-se para ajudar Luigi e Drake virou-se para ela, batendo-lhe também.

Depois, Drake recuou e começou a gritar. O quarto começou a aquecer. A porta ficou em chamas e Luigi e Daisy entreolharam-se, surpreendidos e amedrontados. A porta era a única saída que havia do quarto e com ela em chamas não poderiam escapar se assim fosse necessário.

"Temos de o parar." disse Luigi.

"Mas como?" perguntou Daisy.

Drake atacou Luigi, lançando-o contra um móvel junto à parede. O móvel estava já muito chamuscado. Luigi levantou-se com dificuldade. Era necessário fazer algo para parar o fantasma, antes que ele acabasse por os queimar vivos. Luigi olhou para o móvel e viu uma medalha azul ali. De imediato pegou nela. Era uma medalha da água. Sorrindo, Luigi usou-a. Confiante, avançou sobre Drake, que agora atacava Daisy e disparou água.

O fantasma gritou de fúria e dor ao ser atingido, mas Luigi não parou até que toda a água da medalha tinha desaparecido. Depois, Luigi avançou para o fantasma e Daisy fez o mesmo. Usando as suas lanternas, fizeram aparecer o coração do fantasma e começaram a sugá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Em pouco tempo, Drake tinha sido capturado. O calor do quarto desapareceu e as chamas também.

"O que era aquilo? De onde veio a água?" perguntou Daisy, confusa.

Luigi explicou-lhe dos três elementos que o Poltergust poderia ter e como os usara anteriormente. Visto que Drake usava fogo, a água tinha sido a sua ruína. Depois de desaparecer para dentro dos Poltergusts de Daisy e Luigi, Drake deixou para trás uma chave. Daisy pegou nela e suspirou.

"Faltam só dois e provavelmente estão juntos." disse ela.

"Quase de certeza." disse Luigi, pensando nos noivos. Estremeceu ligeiramente. "Agora não podemos parar até acabarmos isto. Vamos lá."

Os dois saíram da sala onde tinham combatido Drake e voltaram ao corredor. Devagar, aproximaram-se da porta. Daisy destrancou-a com cuidado e depois abriu-a. Os dois pensavam encontrar mais uma divisão sombria, mas o espaço do outro lado da porta além de muito amplo, sendo um grande salão, também estava bastante bem iluminado. Mas nem tudo era bom.

O salão tinha algumas mesas a um canto, bem como cadeiras. Os candeeiros eram bonitos, os quadros na parede também, mas o problema é que o salão tinha manchas vermelhas por todo o lado e Daisy e Luigi não demoraram tempo nenhum a perceber que era uma clara alusão a sangue. Daisy abanou a cabeça, parecendo enojada.

"Estes fantasmas são mesmo retorcidos." disse Daisy. "Vá lá, onde é que vocês estão? Apareçam de uma vez, para ver se nos poupam o trabalho de andarmos à vossa procura."

Obedientes, Claire e Joshua McPoe surgiram a flutuar no ar. Claire tinha cabelo loiro comprido e ainda envergava o seu vestido de noiva, branco e com salpicos de sangue. Joshua tinha cabelo escuro e usava um smoking. Agora estavam ambos mortos, com a pele azul e sem pés, o que fazia deles um par assustador.

"Cá estamos nós e cá estão vocês. Estávamos a ficar impacientes à vossa espera. Nunca mais chegavam aqui." disse Claire, numa voz fina e fria. "Quando entraram na mansão, percebi logo que iriam conseguir capturar os outros."

"Eles eram estúpidos e fracos e estavam sozinhos." disse Joshua. "Nós somos os mais fortes e não foi por acaso que temos este espaço todo para nós. Deixámos que vocês capturassem os outros, porque assim é menos uns quantos fantasmas com quem temos de nos aborrecer."

"Eles foram capturados e agora é a vossa vez." disse Luigi.

"Ah, mas não nos irão capturar a nós." disse Claire, com um sorriso sinistro. "Eu e o meu Joshua estamos juntos na vida e na morte e não tencionamos ser aprisionados novamente, não senhor."

"Exacto, querida." disse Joshua, pegando na mão translúcida de Claire. "A morte foi a nossa nova vida, mas não deixaram que desfrutássemos de tudo como queríamos. Aquele horrível professor W. Xane capturou-nos e ficámos imenso tempo selados. Depois enviou-nos para aqui, mas finalmente ficámos livres e agora não vamos voltar a ser capturados, garanto-vos."

"Isso é o que veremos." disse Luigi, com um olhar decidido. "Pensam que são mais que os outros? Eu já capturei fantasmas pequenos, grandes, fortes, fracos, estúpidos, convencidos ou simplesmente patéticos, portanto não vão ser vocês que vão escapar agora."

Joshua, se estivesse vivo, poderia ter ficado vermelho de fúria e Claire também não ficara nada satisfeita com as palavras que Luigi acabara por proferir. Daisy admirou a coragem de Luigi, mas também ela estava confiante, apesar de algo receosa. Cinco fantasmas tinham sido libertados e três tinham sido capturados. Faltava menos de metade, portanto não deveriam ser assim tão difíceis de capturar.

"Vocês vão os dois morrer." disse Joshua. "E quando se juntarem a nós como fantasmas iremos certificar-nos que terão o castigo eterno."

"Não nos ameacem, porque nós não temos medo de vocês." disse Daisy. "Vocês foram loucos em vida e na morte estão iguais. Aliás, vocês e os outros três. Que bando de doidos."

"Os outros tinham as suas coisas, mas nós temos os nossos objectivos." disse Joshua. "O meu tio Adrian McPoe era estúpido. Um homem violento, que caçava caça grossa. Um dia caiu e disparou sobre si próprio. Foi um fim estúpido para uma pessoa estúpida, nada mais."

"A Sheila era prima do Joshua e morreu num dos seus truques de ilusionista, quando tentava libertar-se de correntes num tanque de água." explicou Claire, abanando a cabeça. "E depois na morte queria encontrar o amor da sua vida, que tinha morrido na juventude. Azar o dela, não o encontrou. Se bem que a culpa também é vossa. Se ela pudesse estar à solta, poderia encontrar esse seu amor perdido."

"E o Drake era meu primo em segundo grau. Sempre foi esquisito. Isolava-se, não queria falar com ninguém. Um dia apaixonou-se e declarou-se à mulher que amava, mas ele era um tapadinho de quem ninguém gostava. Claro que a mulher disse que não gostava dele. Pobre palerma, decidiu matar-se e pegou fogo a si mesmo." disse Joshua, rindo maliciosamente.

"E estás a rir-te de quê? Tu também te mataste, estúpido." disse Daisy, aborrecida.

Joshua lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Claire passou-lhe uma mão pelo braço, tentando acalmá-lo. Os dois entreolharam-se e abanaram a cabeça, olhando depois mais uma vez para Luigi e Daisy.

"Vocês não percebem nada." disse Joshua.

"Ai não? E o que é que há para percebermos?" perguntou Luigi. "O professor E. Gadd disse que vocês se tinham matado no dia do vosso casamento. Aliás, mataram-se a vocês próprios e aos convidados. Portanto, vocês não são nada normais. Qual era o vosso objectivo?"

"Hum, que boa pergunta." disse Claire, sorrindo, entusiasmada. "Queríamos tanto falar disso, mas não havia com quem falar depois de morrermos e sermos capturados. O nosso plano foi perfeito… bom, quase."

"Plano? De se matarem?" perguntou Daisy. Claire acenou afirmativamente. "Não compreendo…"

"Eu e o Joshua descobrimos uma maneira de quando morrermos sermos poderosos. Se morrêssemos depois de um acto religioso sagrado, com os respectivos sacrifícios, quando passássemos para o lado de cá, manteríamos todas as nossas memórias, o que nem sempre acontece com os fantasmas e poderíamos obter o poder espectral."

"O que é isso?" perguntou Luigi.

"O poder espectral é o poder de controlar os mortos e através dele, também os vivos." respondeu Joshua. "Tínhamos apenas de o procurar quando morrêssemos. Portanto, casámos, matámos os convidados e a nós próprios. Como fantasmas mantivemos as nossas memórias e sentimentos e íamos em busca do poder espectral…"

"Mas capturaram-nos." terminou Claire. "Portanto, mal vos matemos a vocês e tenhamos tempo para recuperar as nossas forças, iremos sair daqui e procurar o poder. Eu e o Joshua iremos governar o reino dos mortos e dos vivos. Seremos rainha e rei."

Daisy olhou de um para o outro, sentindo-se ainda mais enojada do que antes. Aqueles dois eram patéticos, gananciosos e não tinham hesitado em matar pessoas inocentes para poderem vir a obter um poder para governar dois mundos, um poder a que não deveriam ter acesso. Luigi abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"Vocês não vão fazer nada disso, porque nós não deixamos." disse ele.

Luigi tentou sugar Claire e Joshua, mas eles não pareciam afectados. Daisy apontou-lhes a sua lanterna, mas a divisão já estava iluminada e mais uma vez nada aconteceu. Os dois fantasmas sorriram, vitoriosos, pensando que não havia maneira de serem vencidos. Nesse momento ouviram-se dois estrondos. Duas das janelas do salão partiram-se ao serem atingidas por duas caixas metálicas. O Gameboy Horror vibrou e Luigi pegou nele.

"Luigi! Através do meu super lança objectos mandei-vos duas medalhas. Usem-nas para acabarem com esses malditos fantasmas." disse E. Gadd. "E depressa!"

Luigi correu para uma das caixas metálicas e abriu-a, revelando uma medalha de gelo. Usou-a de imediato e Joshua flutuou rapidamente para ele, para o parar. Luigi virou-se e lançou um jacto de gelo contra ele. Joshua gritou, ficando completamente congelado. Claire soltou um guincho de raiva. Daisy correu para a outra caixa metálica e ao abri-la deparou-se com uma medalha de fogo.

"Bem, não sei exactamente como isto se usa…" murmurou ela.

Claire avançou para ela, com os braços a agitarem-se no ar e uma expressão assassina no rosto translúcido. Daisy colocou a medalha dentro do Poltergust 3500 e soltou um grito apertando um botão e fazendo uma rajada de chamas irem na direcção de Claire. Ela gritou de dor quando o seu vestido pegou fogo e o seu cabelo também.

Joshua mexeu-se e conseguiu quebrar o gelo. Luigi deu alguns passos atrás, aproximando-se de Daisy. Joshua flutuou rapidamente para Claire e conseguiu apagar o fogo. Depois, Daisy e Luigi encararam os dois fantasmas.

"Vocês vão pagar por isto com as vossas vidas!" gritou Claire.

"Engraçado, pensava que já pensavam matar-nos antes disto." disse Daisy. "Dêem o vosso melhor, se forem capazes."

Os dois noivos, gritando de fúria, avançaram sobre Daisy e Luigi, mas foram logo atingidos pelas chamas do Poltergust de Daisy e pelos jactos de gelo do Poltergust de Luigi. Gritaram e debateram-se, mas logo depois Daisy e Luigi começaram a sugá-los.

"Não! Isto não pode acabar assim!" gritou Claire.

"Raios! Não!" gritou Joshua.

Logo depois, os dois fantasmas tinham sido capturados. Daisy sorriu intensamente, satisfeita. Aqueles dois estavam a merecer serem capturados. Pelo menos assim não poderiam concretizar os seus planos. No momento seguinte, a mansão começou a tremer e Luigi agarrou o braço esquerdo de Daisy.

"Vamos embora. Sem os fantasmas aqui, a mansão irá desaparecer." avisou ele.

Daisy e Luigi correram rapidamente pelas divisões da mansão e pouco depois de terem conseguido sair de lá, a mansão desapareceu por completo. Os dois desceram para o laboratório de E. Gadd e depois de muito esforço e algum tempo, E. Gadd conseguiu voltar a prender os cinco fantasmas e colocá-los atrás da placa de metal. De futuro, quando tivesse mais tempo, iria tratar deles e transformá-los em quadros também.

"Tenho a dizer que afinal a vida de um caçador de fantasmas não é tão interessante como pensava." disse Daisy, agora sentada numa cadeira do laboratório, com E. Gadd e Luigi sentados perto dela. "Quer dizer, é algo perigoso e no fundo não muito compensador."

"É verdade e eu avisei-te." disse Luigi, encolhendo os ombros.

"Está bem, tinhas razão. Acho que o meu fascínio com os fantasmas acabou." disse Daisy. "Por mim, de futuro só quero vê-los transformados em quadros e nada mais."

"Assim será. Vão ser adicionados à minha colecção." disse E. Gadd, abanando a cabeça ligeiramente. "E talvez de futuro adicione mais. Se quiserem visitar-me mais vezes para verem os meus fantasmas, estão à vontade."

Daisy disse que sim, mas na verdade não estava com intenções de voltar ao laboratório nos próximos tempos. Podia ter morrido ou ficado muito ferida nesse dia, portanto para já iria mesmo evitar fantasmas, mansões assombradas e florestas assustadoras. Mas ficara surpreendida com Luigi e a sua destreza.

"_Talvez este dia me tenha mostrado algumas coisas novas." pensou Daisy. "Aprendi algumas lições, é verdade. Aprendi mais sobre o universo dos fantasmas, aprendi que não me devo meter nele e que afinal, apesar de às vezes ser cobarde, o Luigi também pode ser muito corajoso… quando quer."_

**Fim**


End file.
